Lo recuerdas todo, Ib?
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Lo recuerdas todo, Ib? Recuerdas la aventura en la Galeria, Ib? Recuerdas todos esos momentos juntos, Ib? Ib ya tiene 12 años de edad y Garry ya tiene 20 años. Un dia vuelven a reencontrarse, que sucedera? IbxGarry


_Un dia, bajo el cielo gris.._

_Ven Ib, ven conmigo Ib._

_Quieres jugar, Ib?_

_Ladrona._

_Ah! Es que acaso no han tenido suficiente conmigo?!_

_Espero que seamos las mejores amigas!_

_Peleare por ti._

_Estaremos siempre juntas, cierto?_

_Se el secreto de Mary._

_Porque me odias tanto?!_

_Solo una simple memoria..._

_Lo_ _recuerdas todo, Ib?_

* * *

Ya faltaban 2 semanas para que empezase el verano, oh, que paz...

-Señorita Ib!

Bueno, quizas no tanta paz todavia.

-Si señorita Rotherwood?...-Dijo la pequeña castaña.

-Haria el favor de leer por donde nos quedamos, porfavor?...

-Um...

-Tic tac tic tac, señorita Ib, no tenemos todo el dia~

Ib no sabia que hacer, si leia lo que no era, iban a castigarla y ella no queria eso.  
Sintio un breve pizoton y ella vio el libro del chico que se sentaba a su lado. Ese chico era su amigo Armin, siempre la sacaba de apuros.  
Ib vio que Armin estaba señalando con el dedo por donde iban.

-Ah! _Enviaron a Rebeca a la habitacion de IvanHoe, ella estaba feliz, no solo por el hecho de haber salido del calabozo, si no porque estaba al lado de la persona que le salvo la vida una vez.  
_  
Ib termino de leer ese parrafo y unos segundos despues toco la campana que significaba que terminaba la clase de lengua.

-Bueno, la clase a terminado. De tarea tienen que hacer un resumen de este capitulo.-Dijo la profesora caminando hasta la puerta.-Ya puedes entrar.

Por la puerta entro un muchacho joven, de unos 20 o 22 años. Tenia el cabello color morado, una chaqueta un poco desgastada y pantalones marrones. A primera vista a todas las chicas le parecio atractivo, a todas menos Ib, ya que esta estaba viendo por la ventana todo el rato.

-Hola, me presento. Me llamo Garry Guertena y estoy estudiando para ser profesor de primaria.-Hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ga-Garry?...-Dijo la pequeña castaña confusa.

En efecto, era el. Ib solo le miraba de arriba a abajo mientras sus compañeros le hacian preguntas al muchacho. Ib se pregunto _"Se acordara el de mi? Vivimos tantas cosas juntos en esa galeria! Pero.. Cuando salimos, no me reconocio.. Oye que el todavia tiene que devolverme mi pañuelo!"_

-Veras Garry, los alumnos han preparado unos cuentos para contar en clase, quieres escucharlos?

-Me encantaria!

-Pues esta decidido, que Armin e Ib sean los primeros.

Ib y Armin fueron los primeros en ir al frente. Cada uno llevaba unos papeles en la mano, la primera persona en hablar fue Ib.

-"La Descuidada Carrie y la Tarta de Reyes"  
-Feliz Cumpleaños!...

Garry se quedo atonito por el hecho de que unos niños de menos de 13 años de edad supiesen sobre ese cuento. Ese cuento el lo habia leido en la Galeria de Guertena, cuando se quedo atrapado, pero poco antes de conocer a la dulce y linda niña de 9 años de edad. Pero ahora el fue quien se quedo pensando mientras veia a la chica. _"Han pasado unos años desde eso.. Sera ella?.. Bueno.. Viste igual de bien que ella, y tambien tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos rojos como ella.. Parece divertida, segura y fuerte como ella.. E incluso se tiene el mismo estilo para vestir como ella.. Pero si es Ib! Vaya, ya es mayorcita.. Me pregunto si aun se acuerda de todo... Me pregunto si aun se acuerda de mi.. Cuando salimos del Mundo Fabricado fui a buscarla, pero al parecer ella no me reconocio..."_

Toda la clase empezo a aplaudir, e igual hizo Garry para no quedarse atras.

* * *

En la salida ya no quedaba nadie en el salon aparte de Ib y Garry. Garry aprovecho para ir a hablar con Ib.

-Hola! Conosco el nombre de todos tus compañeros menos el tuyo.. Como te llamas pequeña?

-Ib.

Ya no habia nada mas que decir. Era ella definitivamente, lo supo por como ella dijo su nombre. Lo dijo de la misma forma que esa vez en la galeria.

-Ib... Quieres ir a comer macarrones a una cafeteria? De seguro te encantan! Ya lo veras!

-Pense que no te acordarias!

-Como te olvidaria?!

-Es que como no me reconocistes...

-Fue al reves. Tu no me reconocistes a mi..

-Bueno... La verdad no recuerdo muchas cosas de esa vez en la galeria...

-Genial! Asi tenemos mas de que hablar! Te apetece ir el Sabado?

-Claro!-Ib termino de recoger sus cosas y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Ib y Garry ya habian ido a la cafeteria a comer macarrones a Ib le encantaron y Garry parecia un niño pequeño cuando los comia, cosa que hizo que Ib riese mucho. Despues de eso fueron a un parque a comer helado, y seguian alli comiendo su helado sentados en una banca.

-Dime Garry... Tienes novia?

-A que viene esa pregunta?

-Es que ya se acerca San Valentin, y se me ocurrio preguntarte eso..

-Pues no.. Te digo el porque?

-Si

-Las chicas me dan miedo! Mary me daba miedo! Las estatuas sin cabeza que nos perseguian me daban miedo! Las mujeres de colores que nos perseguian me daban miedo! Todo me daba miedo!

-Y yo te doy miedo?

-Claro que no, tu nunca me darias miedo Ib.-Respondio Garry con una sonrisa

-Y esto?-Dijo Ib mientras sacaba un dibujo de su mochila.-Llevame contigo Garry~.-Si, el dibujo era de una de las muñecas espeluznantes.

-Ah! Aleja esa horrible muñeca de mi!...

-Jajaja!

-Donde la dibujastes?

-Un dia en clase... Me aburria mucho y de repente salio

-Pense que solo veias conejos...-Susurro Garry..

-Dime, te gusta alguien?

-Eh? Pues... No se adivina tu...

-Es que no se... Ya se! Mejor te digo quien me gusta!

-De acuerdo

-Me gustas tu!-Eso solo hizo que Garry se sonrojase.-Caray Garry, un tomate a tu lado sentiria envidia al verte! Jajajajaja!

-A que crees que se debe eso?

-Emm...-Garry le dio un tierno beso a Ib en la frente.

-Yo tambien te quiero pequeña.

-Garry...

-_Lo recuerdas todo, Ib?_

-_Si.. Lo recuerdo todo.  
_

* * *

_**TACHAN! :D Nunca pense que lo terminaria a decir verdad .-. Ya que solo hay 2 fanfics IbxGarry en español aproveche para hacer el tercero c: Ahora aclarare algunas cosillas~  
****Todas las frases que puse al principio son frases del juego, o canciones como la de Memory, Puppet y Fighting for you.  
****Se que el libro de IvanHoe no va asi pero es que no me iba a poner a buscar una frase solo por esto!  
****Se que se desconoce el apellido de Garry y hay ciertos rumores sobre de que Garry puede ser el hijo o el nieto de Weiss Guertena, por eso aproveche para poner el apellido, espero que eso no moleste a nadie.  
****Se que Ib no veia muñecas, si no conejos, pero ya que las muñecas eran uno de los mayores temores de Garry se me ocurrio ponerlo.  
****Sobre los macarrones.. En una de las escenas del juego Garry te dice "Ib, el otro dia fui a comer macarrones a una cafeteria y estaban buenisimos! Algun dia iremos los 2 juntos!"  
****Y cuando Garry dijo que las chicas le daban miedo, tambien lo dice en el videojuego.  
****NO ME PERTENECE EL VIDEOJUEGO IB. **  
_


End file.
